huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott
Scott is a contestant from Survivor: Redemption Island, Survivor: Marquesas, Survivor: All Stars and Survivor: Thailand. Survivor: Redemption Island Scott began Survivor: Redemption Island on the purple Zapatera tribe at the beginning of the game. He was originally in an alliance with the men. However, his original alliance member Ryder began to discuss strategy with the women. When Zapatera lost the first challenge, everyone voted for Ryder for his inability to pick an alliance. Zapatera then won the second immunity challenge. The tribe then lost the next challenge, having to send someone home. The women in the majority decided to eliminate Scott at tribal council, sending him to Redemption Island. At the 2nd Redemption Island duel, Scott competed against his allies Ryder and John. For being the first castaway out of the challenge, Scott lost the duel and was officially eliminated from the game after 7 days. Voting History Survivor: Marquesas For a second chance at the game, Scott returned for Survivor: Marquesas- Second Chance on the blue Rotu tribe. The tribe were lucky enough to win the first two immunity challenges. When they lost the third challenge, Scott teamed up with his alliance of Jade, Aaron and Amalia in voting out Oliver. When they lost the second time, Scott and his alliance could sense Amalia becoming paranoid and constantly fearful of her position. His alliance then decided to blindside their member with the help of Emma and Quentin. The tribe then won immunity, securing their safety. At the tribe switch, Scott stayed on Rotu with original members Aaron, Quentin and Emma. The tribe only lost the last two tribe challenges. The original Rotu members stuck together and voted out Belle and Harriet in the process. By this point, Scott and his original alliance made the merge. At the first tribal council, their alliance voted together and eliminated original Rotu member and outsider, Kurtis. Emma and Aaron at the next tribal council voted with Quentin in voting for Harry. However, Scott and Jade brought the original Maraamu members in blindsiding Quentin. Knowing they needed to keep the majority, the Rotu members voted together in sending Shawna home. Aaron was then blindsided by the alliance when they voted him out. At the Final Five, Harry and Eileen were a close pair, as were Scott and Jade, leaving Emma on the outs. However, Scott convinced Emma to come with them to vote out Harry or Eileen. Unbeknownst to him, Jade was being persuaded by Harry and Eileen to vote Scott out. Unclear of the target, Emma and Scott voted for Jade and Emma respectively. In the end, Harry, Eileen and Jade banded together in voting out Scott, making him a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Scott voted for Harry to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: All Stars Scott returned for Survivor: All Stars on the red Chapera tribe after his strong gameplay on Marquesas. The tribe at the beginning of the game had a discussion and concluded that although everyone was a threat, the best way to vote out someone was to base it on the challenge and nothing else. Everyone agreed, although Scott was the most vocal about being against the idea. When Chapera lost the Day 7 immunity challenge, the tribe unanimously voted out Scott. Voting History Survivor: Thailand Scott was placed on the purple Hying Saw during Survivor: Thailand. The Hying Saw tribe was completely comprised of castaways with a Virgo horiscope. Hying Saw was the only original tribe to not vote someone out, mainly due to their strong physical ability. He then made it to the tribe dissolve, where he moved to the orange Ta Chang tribe with none of his original members. Immediately he formed a majority alliance with Montana, Hillary and Rachel. Fearful that the two smaller alliances could join together, the tribe voted out Hayden, Joe and Gabriella at tribal council. By this time, five castaways remained on Ta Chang. With no sign of a merge, Rachel was voted out over Jeremiah for his physical strength at their next loss. At the merge, the post-switch Ta Chang tribe remained in tact and strong with each other. This was contrasted to the post-switch Hying Saw tribe turning against each other. Katniss was the first member to be voted out. With a majority of numbers, the post-switch Ta Chang alliance voted out their competition, making Laura, Harriet, Nick and Tucker members of the jury. Scott and his alliance were then able to make it to the Final Four. As a strong physical player and strategic threat, the three castaways voted Scott out for fear of him winning. He became the eigthth member of the jury and voted for Montana to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Scott is one of 10 castaways to improve on their original placement during Survivor: Marquesas. The others being Harry, Eileen, Emma, Belle, Aaron, Shawna, Quentin, Kurtis and Clara. *He is the highest ranking member of the Hying Saw tribe. *Scott is one of thirteen castaways to be the lowest ranking members of two different tribes. He was the lowest ranking member of the Zapatera and Chapera tribes. **Other castaways with this feat include Aaron, Beau, Caroline, Catherine, Cherry, Ellody, Jack, Liamm, Mitchell, Natalia, Peighton and Zach. Category:Survivor: Redemption Island Castaways Category:Survivor: Marquesas Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways Category:Survivor: Thailand Castaways